Truth among the lies
by Psycho Seme
Summary: Snape cheated on Harry,but Harry has a little surprise for him. OC, HPSS,mentiones of SBSS. Rated M just to be safe. COMPLETE
1. The Trip

**DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE, DONT CARE**

**Disclaimer: I dont own these wonderful characters except Sari.**

* * *

><p>"Dont you dare lie to me!" Was heard through the wooden doors of the Great Hall. A couple of students went to the door and opened it a crack to see Severus Snape standing in the middle of the Entrence Hall and his husband Harry Potter-Sanpe by the doors with tears streaming down his face. "How could you and with MY OWN GODFATHER TOO!" Harry screamed. Walking out the door he turned around before the door closed. "Oh and by the way I only came down there to tell you I'm 2 months pregnant. Congratulations you bastard." The door slamed and Harry Potter was gone.<p>

~~7 MONTHS LATER~~

At 12:24 am on Wendsday Febuary 16th piercing scream sounded through the hospital. Sari Lilly Potter was born at 8lbs. 2 oz. with red hair like her grandmother but onyx eyes like her father. The father who didn't know she was even on this earth. The father who at that moment was staring at his ceiling waiting for sleep to take him to the hell some called dreams. The dreams where all he saw was Harry. Where they were raising their child together. But, he would never see Harry agian. Back in the hospital Sari finally fell asleep. Harry, looking down at her, could not be more proud she was beautiful in every way possiable.

~~4 years later~~

"Papa lets go!" The impatient 4 year old exclaimed pulling on her fathers robes. "Ok princess im coming." He said putting the paper down and picking her up. She threw her arms around his neck, "Hold on tight, you ready?" he asked. She nodded she loved apparating with her papa. Then with a barely audible pop they were gone.

When she next opened her eyes they were in Diagon Ally. Harry put her down and she automatically grabbed his hand. Walking in to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes she let go squeeling in delight "Uncle Fred, Uncle George!" she called out darting towards the twins. "Sari! Look how big you are and look at this hair?" They alternated finally pulling on a braid each. Bringing a "Hey!" from her. "Hey guys hows business? Have anything new for us?" harry asked coming up beside them. "Business is great!" Fred replied. "Everything new we have already owled you." George said. Spending a couple hours there they finally decided to go. Upon walking outside they got swept away with the crowd . Picking her up he apparated them to Hogsmaid which to their surprise was just as busy. Imedietly Sari went to the pet storelooking at all the owls. Harry watched her for a while till someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and got an arm full of very pregnant Heromione. "Oh Harry i have missed you so much." She said pulling back to look at him. "Wow Heromione, again" he said motioning to her portruding stomach, "How many is this now 24?" "No" she said playfully hitting him "It's only number 3." They sat on the bench nearby talking. Harry every so often would look up to see Sari playing with this animal or that animal. Sari getting bored, decided to go to the candy store she had gone with her papa many times. Harry looking over didn't see her and jumped up from the bench looking around. running to the door of the pet store he scanned the crowd and shouted "SARI WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

><p><strong>So thats it chapter one is done. What do you think? Should Sari be lost forever, should Harry find her, or should Severus come in to save the day? Please R&amp;R and ideas are always welcome. <strong>

**Yours truly**

**~Seme**


	2. Found?

Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE, DON'T GIVE A FUCK**

Seme: Happy Uke I updated

Uke:Yes, very, too bad I had to beat you unconcious and then tie you to a chair.

Seme: Not my fault i was at the Demons house...The 'Dragon' wouldn't let me get on..

Uke: Well 'Dragon" can go suck cock for all I care

Seme: I KNOW BUT OH WELL ENJOY THE STORY I HAVE TO GO TO ANAT & PHYS fun fun... BYE

* * *

><p>"Papa! PAPA!" she called running around from person.<p>

"Papa where are you?" she yelled starting to cry.

"PAPA!" she called running after the man and grabbing on to his leg. Severus looked down at the red haired girl that had a death grip on his leg.

"Papa where were you?" she asked with her face buried in his robes sounding like she had been crying.

"Hush little one. Are you lost?" he asked. She looked up at him and he gasped. Her eyes were a deep black.

"You're not my papa!" She said backing away. Severus squatted down

"No, I'm not but I can help you find your Papa little one." He said softly holding out a hand.

"You can?" she asked rubbing the tears off of her cheek.

"I sure can. What's your name little one?" He asked.

"Sari" she responded.

"What's your papa's name?" He asked still curious.

"Harry. He was with aunt 'Mione when I left." She said slowly coming towards him.

"Aunt 'Mione?" he mumbled then louder.

"Sari how old are you?" he asked staring in to her eyes.

"I'm 4." She said holding up 4 fingers in case he didn't know how many 4 was.

"Wow! You are a big girl then." He said still thinking.

"Ok...come here we will find your papa." She came up to him and put her arms around his stood up slowly so she wouldn't fall. She turned herself so she was sitting on his hip so she sees where they were going. Severus glared at Minerva when she walked past him trying to stifle a giggle.

After walking around for a good 2 hours Severus came upon a frantic looking Harry.

"Papa!" Sari cried trying to wiggle out of Severus's arms, but, he held her tight.

"Sari where have you been?" he said taking her off Severus without looking at him.

"Thank you is there anything I can do to..." He dropped off when he saw Severus.

"Severus!" He squeaked "

"Hello Harry." Severus replied.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was going to the apothecary when this little one grabbed my leg mistaking me for you." Severus said playfully.

"Oh well...Sorry about that. She just took off while I was talking to Hermione." Harry replied blushing.

"Is she mine?" Severus asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Is Sari my daughter?" Severus asked again. "

Yes she is." Harry looking down.

"She is beautiful. She has your mother's hair and your facial features." Severus said longingly.

Harry was surprised to hear longing in his voice. "Yes but she has your eyes and personality." Harry said laughing.

Sari piped in "Papa I'm hungry!"

Harry looked at her. "OK princess we will go home and get dinner."

Severus shook his head."Have dinner with me." He said.

Harry looked back at him. "No, we should probably go home."

"Papa!" Sari shrieked.

"Yes, princess." He said rubbing his ear.

"Please"

"Please what?" Harry said a little confused.

"Dinner with Sev'rus." She said with the 'Duh what else' look on her face.

Harry looked from Severus to Sari. "Now that's no fair ganging up on me like that." He said then seeing Sari's pout. "Ok fine I guess we can have dinner."

Sari squealed and held her arms out for Severus to take her from Harry. Severus looked at Harry. When he nodded Severus grabbed Sari and she climbed on to his hip so she could look all around. Harry stepped back a little and stared at the normally closed off man who now had a smile on his face when looking at his daughter he didn't know existed until today. Then both pairs of onyx eyes turned to him. Severus held his free arm out for Harry. Harry walked to his side but didn't grab the arm.

"Can she apparate safely?" Severus asked. His reply was Sari holding tighter and leaning in too him, and Harry grabbing his arm smiling. Severus couldn't help but smile back as they disappeared. Minerva came from behind a book stall smiling. She was glad Severus and Harry were talking again even if it was under unusual circumstances. She had seen true love in Severus' eyes when he looked at Harry and his daughter. Still smiling she apparated away.


	3. After Dinner

Don't own, Don't make any money, Don't care if you like it.

* * *

><p>When Severus, Harry and Sari apparated into the living room they were greeted by a squeal. "Master Snape has guests. Has been long time. Yes long time indeed. What can Liggy get master Severus?" the house elf said. Liggy dinner for three, we will take it in the small dining room.<p>

After a dinner of steak and mashed potatoes for Harry and Severus, and Mac-and-cheese with hamburger for Sari, Harry made a makeshift bed for Sari on the chair as Severus grabbed them glasses of fire whisky. coming back Severus saw that Harry was sitting against one of the arms of the sofa. hesitating he decided to sit n the middle instead of at the other end. Handing Harry the glass he looked over at the sleeping form of his daughter.

Wow I really fucked up. she is beautiful.

he thought shifting his gaze to Harry._ How did I mess this up...oh ya I was an insensitive selfish prick like I normally am._Harry turned to meet his gaze.

Severus went to open his mouth to say something when Harry stood up and walked over to Sari placing a one way silencing bubble over her so he would know if she needed something but she wouldn't hear him or Severus. Severus stood up and started to walk towards Harry.

What he definitely wasn't expecting was a fist to make contact with his nose. Stumbling backwards he clutched his bleeding nose and looked up to see a fuming mad harry with his hands clenched at his sides.

"OW what the hell was that for?" Severus asked.

"That was for cheating on me with Sirius. This..." Harry said giving a swift kick to Severus' stomach "was for doing it when i was pregnant. And this..." Harry kicked him in the thigh. "was for leaving me to raise a child on my own with no help."

It seemed like Harry had run out of steam because he collapsed in to a ball on the floor. "Why Severus? Why him? Why then? Why? why...why..." Harry whispered to the floor.

Severus took one of the healing potions he always had on him. Sitting on the floor in front of Harry he just sat there. "Harry i can honestly say i don't know why. He came in to my rooms to tell me to stay away from you...then it just sort of happened...I'm so sorry"

He reached out and touched Harry's cheek. Harry just shook it off and looked away. Severus let his hand drop.

"I know i messed up. I really want to make this better. I don't...i don't have an excuse for what happened. After you left I...I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I started drinking, Albus got really worried. He put me on a mandatory year break." Severus said.

"If you think that you can come to me after all these years and make me feel sorry for you then you have another thing coming to you..." Harry started to yell.

"Harry...Harry...HARRY!" He yelled. Harry stopped and looked at him.

"What!" Harry yelled back.

"Let me court you." He said

"Let you what?"

"Let me court you. It means let me make it up to you and prove to you that i can be trusted."

"Why should I?"

"I love you. I love you so much. I want you back in my life. Please." Severus said dropping his mask and letting Harry see the truth in his eyes.

Harry got up silently, walked over to Sari and took the silencing charm off. Picking her up he walked past a crushed looking Severus. Putting his hand on the doorknob Harry looked over to Severus who had followed him to the door.

"Thursday, 3:00, The Old Thatch Tavern in Stratford-Upon-Avon...Don't be late" Harry said before he opened the door. If any of Severus' old students saw him at that moment they would of had a heart attack. He was smiling at Harry as they apparated away. Closing the door he walked back to the couch and picked up the bottle of scotch. after a moment of thought he walked to the kitchen and poured it upside down in the sink.

* * *

><p>THE END...or is it. i may decide to continue, but if no one reads it then it won't be worth it. Plus my muse has died.<p> 


	4. Please

Ok I know this is frowned upon but I want people to review this chapter so I can see how many want me to continue. My muse has come back some but I wont write if it seems like a lost cause. So just review with something...**it could be a number, a letter, a plea, and for the one and only time I will allow flames and call back my uke.**


End file.
